


Fanmix: WWE 2013 PPV Theme Songs

by Penumbren



Series: WWE Theme Songs [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of theme songs for 2013 WWE pay-per-views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: WWE 2013 PPV Theme Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The front cover artwork currently included in the zip has a small 'oops' on it - you may not notice it, but if you do, right-click the one above to save and replace it. I'll try to reupload the ZIP with corrected art when I can.

The front and back artwork isn't the same size because reasons. (I was distracted and forgot to resize it. Oops.)

 **Tracks**  
Champion - Clement Marfo ft. The Frontline  
What Makes a Good Man - The Heavy  
The Crazy Ones - Stellar Revival  
Coming Home - Diddy - Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey  
Bones - Young Guns  
Letters from the Sky - Civil Twilight  
Surrender - Angels  & Airwaves  
Live It Up - Airbourne  
Another Way Out - Hollywood Undead  
Money in the Bank - Jim Johnston  
Let the Sparks Fly - Thousand Foot Krutch  
Reach For the Stars - Major Lazer ft. Wyclef Jean  
Gold Rush - Clinton Sparks ft. 2 Chainz, Macklemore, & D.A.  
Night of Gold - CFO$  
Big Epic Night - Jim Johnston  
The Mighty Fall - Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean  
Out of Time - Stone Temple Pilots ft. Chester Bennington  
How I Feel - Flo Rida  
Never Never - Korn

The ZIP includes artwork and all tracks, completely tagged and organized. Copy and paste the URL into a new browser tab to download. (MF seems to automatically mark anonym.to links as invalid, so I have to resort to this instead.)  
**Download (137MB)** : www.mediafire.com/download/4pcc6gn3v84f326/2013PPVTS.zip  



End file.
